I'll Never Let You Go
by UrbanBlossom
Summary: ONESHOT I don’t think you ever loved him. And now that he’s broken up with you, you’re scared that your feelings for me will come back. But Gabriella the thing is they never went. No matter how much you want to think they did! TxG


**Author: my-heart-skips-a-beat**

**Summary: I don't think you ever loved him. And now that he's broken up with you, you're scared that your feelings for me will come back. But Gabriella the thing is they never went. No matter how much you want to think they did!**

**Disclaimer:** **Don't own Hsm, and never will, sad isn't it.**

**Length: Oneshot**

* * *

I'll Never Let You Go

Her make-up was ruined yet she wasn't really bothered as her tears kept streaming down her face. Barging through the happy crowd she couldn't help but feel embarrassed and useless. Most of all she was angry at herself. She promised herself she wouldn't cry over him. He wasn't all that special and truthfully she wasn't in love with him. She just wouldn't admit it to herself or to anyone else for that matter. Running past the crowd she knocked into her best friend and cried even harder. She couldn't let him see her, not after what had just happened. Everything was getting too hard for her to handle already.

"Gabriella! Wait!" she heard her best friend shout after her.

She just kept on running though. She couldn't face him, she was too weak. Instead she stepped into the closest room on the 2nd floor. Knowing he wasn't far behind she leaned a chair up to the door and ran to the corner of the room containing herself as if she was safe. She slowly slid herself on to the ground and hugged her knees burying her head getting her dress wet from her warm tears.

She could hear the banging from the opposite side of the door. It was him, her best friend coming to rescue her. The one thing she didn't want.

"Gabriella, Gabriella open the door. Ella it's Troy let me in!"

"No, go away, leave me alone" She shouted back between her tears.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Cut the crap Troy, you know what's happened. The whole school probably knows what's happened now!"

"Ok Ells I'm sorry I do know what happened, but that's no reason to shut yourself away."

"I can do whatever I want."

She just wanted peace. She wanted to be alone. She didn't want to see him, seeing him meant drama, it always did now.

"Ells if you don't let me in, I'm breaking down the door!"

Gabriella didn't say anything, she couldn't run, and she was trapped! Instead she buried her head in the knees and wished this was all a dream. Crying her eyes out again she heard the loud bang of the door open and the chair move to the side of the room. She kept her head down; she couldn't handle seeing his face. Yet when she heard the sound of his voice and the feeling of his warm embrace around her, she couldn't help but feel safe.

"Don't worry Ella, he was a jerk. He should have never have broken up with you." Troy said this as truthfully as he could but Gabriella knew he was lying.

"Don't lie Troy. You never liked him and I know you don't. How could I be with a guy like him, I hate him!"

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Because he broke my heart! He only dated me because he thought it would be a better chance for him to be Prom King."

Troy released his grip around Gabriella and scooted closely sitting next to her.

"Ells he's a jerk and that's the reason why I didn't want you to go out with him. You'll get over him. Trust me."

Their eyes locked and Troy inched closer and closer to Gabriella. Gabriella braced herself. What the hell was going on? This was so wrong! Why the hell was everything so messed up? She didn't want to face him because of what she thought might happen. But this, this was the complete opposite of what she thought would happen. Their lips touched for a brief moment and they both felt something. The feeling that they hadn't felt in a long time. Gabriella broke the kiss gently and slowly opened her eyes as she spoke...

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

"What?" Gabriella said surprised yet there was a hint of anger in her voice. "You're in love with me. Troy how can you say that? How can you say you love me?"

"Because I do. I know you feel the same way and that's why I don't get it."

"Get what?" Gabriella said even more angry now and trying to keep the distance between the two of them.

"Why you're taking this break up so hard. You never loved him Ella. I know the real you. So don't be upset, please"

"Who the hell are you to tell me if I loved him or not. You don't know the real me!" Gabriella said inching away from Troy on the carpet. The tears were coming again she could feel her breath getting shallower and faster.

"Gabriella, look calm down" Troy attempted to touch her but Gabriella swiped away his hand.

"Don't touch me, get away from me!"

"Ella listen to me! Do you want to know the real reason why I think you're so upset?" Troy half shouted back at her.

Gabriella cried even harder. She was so scared of what he was going to say. She crashed her back into the wall not looking at his face. She wanted to be anywhere but near him.

"I don't think you ever loved him. I think that the only reason why you went out with him was to try and move on from when we broke up. And that you were so into believing if you loved him your feelings for me could go away and that for a while you wanted to believe it so much that you did and now that he's broken up with you, you're scared that your feelings for me will come back. But Gabriella the thing is they never went. No matter how much you want to think they did!" Troy said to her. He felt guilty saying it but he knew he had too. It was the truth and he was panting now from the effort of saying it all. So he waited patiently for her reply not sure of what he was going to get.

"I hate you!" Gabriella said as she kept hitting Troy on the chest.

Troy let her do it though. He let her keep hitting him. He deserved it and it was a way for her to let her anger out.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! How can you say that to me Troy?"

Gabriella kept on hitting him as hard as she could but the only thing that went through her mind was that he could see right through her. Even she herself didn't completely know why she was so scared. Why she was so upset that, that son of a bitch only went out with her so he could be Prom King. Yet she didn't get why he loved her. Why he kissed her, when he was the one who broke up with her.

Gabriella sunk to the ground grasping on to his leg. Still crying she managed to choke out a few words...

"Why did you leave me?"

"I had too Ells. I was ruining your life. Your grades were slipping and I was ruining your chance to get into College and becoming a Paediatrician. I was destroying your dream. I didn't want to get in the way, so I broke up with you; the thing was it killed me inside especially when I saw you go out with him, because I'm in love with you. I always have and always will be"

"Troy the only way you ruined my life was by leaving me! Promise me you won't leave me again."

Troy sunk down beside her and lifted her chin with his finger.

"I promise I will never leave you."

He wiped away the tears from her stained face and met his lips with hers.

"I'll never let you go."Troy whispered into her ear.

Gabriella's lips curled into a smile for the first time that night. Troy knew the real her and he knew her better than she did. He loved her and probably just as much as she loved him.

* * *

**Please R&R. give me your opinion. and I hope you understood it becasue it was hard for me to try and bring the story across:)**


End file.
